survivor_madness_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Causley
Rebecca also known as Bec, is the runner up of Online Survivor Madness!, ''OSM: Heroes v Villains. 'Heroes v Villains' '''GAMEPLAY' From the very beginning, Bec prioritised making strong social connections while keeping a target off her own back. In the heroes tribe, she was quickly a part of the "Awesome Foursome" alliance with Mark, Isabel and Sean, and the majority "The Fivers" with the same 4 as well as Byron. Bec actively searched for idols and advantages whenever the opportunity arose. On one such occasion on day 3, herself and Byron happened to search in the exact same spot. This coincidence led to the strongest alliance of the game, as Byron and herself used the shared items they found to build trust with each other, as well as a tool to obtain the most powerful advantage, the reset idol, which was a major move in the later game. With her newfound ally, Bec was in a very secure position in the heroes tribe, and the connections she had built also prevented her name from being thrown out there. The first real hurdle that Bec encountered was when herself and Byron betrayed Annie, due to her untrustworthy boat stealing antics, and ended the "Destiny's Child" alliance. Unfortunately, the straight-forward blindside was turned on its head as the hosts revealed that those who had been voted out had a chance to return. Much to Bec's dismay, Annie was successful in returning to play. However, this turned out to have no negative impact on her gameplay, due to the new tribe swap. Luck was on Bec's side in this swap, as she landed in the Heroes 2.0 tribe with her ally Byron, as well as Isabel and Mark. It was during this time when Bec's name was first on the chopping block, as Isabel and Mark were gunning for her when the Heroes 2.0 tribe went to tribal. Thankfully, her strong alliance with Byron assisted in convincing Isabel to flip and vote off Mark. It is important to note that by the time Bec made merge, she was in the midst of the most stressful period in her real life, as she had to juggle graduation and her HSC throughout the course of this game. Despite this, Bec put her all into the game, maintaining trust and forming connections with people, which gave her the information she needed to know the outcome of every vote. Especially in the early game, Bec was careful to make sure she was visibly contributing to the tribe in challenges, so she wouldn't be picked off as a weak player. Once the individual game began, she was quickly labelled as a "Challenge Beast" but her social connections and the loyalty she displayed kept her from being targeted and she went by largely under the radar. Her alliance with Byron stayed strong throughout this, and can be credited as an important factor in the longevity of her game. With the aid of Mitch, Byron and herself were able to successfully play the reset idol and finally eliminate Annie. However, at the final 5, Bec found her name thrown up for a second time. Michael was a very underestimated player who didn't have a visible threat status, so it could've been seen as the logical path to take him to the end. However, again it was the connections she formed that saved her as Mitch and Byron voted with her to get rid of Michael. It was at the Final 4 that Bec made the biggest decisions. Since Byron had hidden his legacy advantage from her, she felt less concerned about going against her "Biggest Hero" title to get rid of him. He was the biggest threat, labelled as "Most Likely To Win", so Bec knew that to have any chance he would have to go. The other big decision Bec made was to step out of the final immunity challenge. She made that decision because she was secure in the knowledge that her plan to vote out Byron would work, as it did. Unfortunately, Bec's gameplay wasn't enough to beat Sean, whose impressive strategic game and manipulation skills made him deserving of this season's title of Sole Survivor. She still received a respectable 3 votes, and came 2nd overall. Bec was proud of the way she played, and her entertaining, tik tok filled confessionals and uniquely loyal gameplay have ensured her position in the later All-Stars season. VOTING HISTORY 'All Stars' Coming in 2020.. Category:Contestants Category:Heroes v Villains Contestants